1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a spark plug, and also to a spark plug.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2002-237365 discloses in FIG. 26 a ground electrode in which a noble metal tip is laser-welded to an inner side face that is formed into a tapered shape as it advances toward the tip end side, so as to protrude from the inner side face.